Modem work machines often require a plurality of temperature sensors to monitor temperature of many different parts of work machines. For example, temperature sensors may be used to measure temperature in engine parts, transmission systems, power generating systems, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and/or in environments outside or inside work machines. Different types temperature sensors, such as thermocouple sensors, 2-wire and 3-wire resistance temperature detector (RTD) sensors, or 2-wire and 3-wire thermisters sensors, may often be used.
To process signals from different types of temperature sensors and control the different types of sensors, conventional control systems may need separate printed circuit (PC) boards to accommodate different types of temperature sensors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,618 issued to Wienand et al. on May 15, 2001 (“the '618 patent”) discloses a temperature measurement system. The temperature measurement system in the '618 patent uses a temperature-dependent measuring resister which is integrated to its measuring circuitry.
Therefore, these conventional types of control system may increase cost of temperature measurement systems by using separate PC boards and may also decrease the maintainability of the work machine. In certain situation, it may be impractical to have a large number of separate PC boards if the number of different types of temperature sensors is large.
Methods and systems consistent with certain features of the disclosed systems are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.